Hitomi cuando perdí el control
by Annie G Lupin
Summary: una joven común con amigos comunes es víctima de una terrible enfermedad: en una sociedad al estilo oriental, Hitomi busca la ayuda en los lugares menos esperados. Capítulo 2!
1. Atsuko: Un nuevo mundo

**Atsuko.- un nuevo mundo**

Suena el despertador y me cuesta trabajo levantarme. Estiro el brazo para apagarlo y lo logro. Cierro los ojos nuevamente y me dispongo a seguir durmiendo.

Que bonito sueño. Me encuentro con mis amigas de la escuela 23 en el salón de clases platicando de la belleza de Toshiro, el chico del salón "C" que es tan guapo y…

-Atsuko, levántate, mamá dice que no quiere que llegues tarde el primer día.

Mi hermano Toyoaki llegó a interrumpir mi sueño y me regresó a mi triste realidad: las vacaciones terminaron. Me levanto y veo el uniforme colgado en la silla frente al escritorio: gris¿Qué clase de persona puso gris el uniforme? Al menos la blusa es blanca.

Termino tomado los zapatos negros con un tacón de cinco centímetros y me miro al espejo: patético. El gris no me favorece. Cepillo mi cabello corto y lacio.

Cuando llego a la cocina, están mi madre y Toyoaki comiendo un tazón de avena; el mío esta sobre la mesa.

-Vas a llegar tarde, enana.- ¿Quién se cree?

-¿Quién te crees?

Mi madre me mira con castigo y decido bajar la mirada.

Termino de desayunar pensando en lo que me espera en la escuela 46. Desde que nos mudamos le expliqué a mi mamá que si despertara media hora antes, llegaría bien a la 23, pero no la convencí. Cepillo mis dientes y me pongo un broche plateado en el cabello: el primer día comienza.

-¡Te apuras o te dejo!- Toyoaki está en la puerta gritando por la ventanilla del auto.

Corro hacia la puerta y me pongo los zapatos, subo al auto y me resigno a ir a la escuela nueva.

Es bastante grande, al menos habrá mucha gente y pasaré de ser percibida.

-¡Atsuko!- volteo. Que tonta, seguro hay muchas chicas llamadas así.

¡No es posible¡Es Toshiro¿Qué hace aquí? Lo miro con sus pantalones grises, zapatos negros, el saco lo cuelga en su mochila colgada en su hombro derecho.

-Atsuko, que alegría ver a un rostro conocido.

-Si, lo mismo digo¿Qué te trae por la 46?- que lindo es

-Transfirieron a mi padre y ahora me queda lejos la 23. Creo que la 47 me queda mas cerca peor me3 alegra verte.

-Igualmente- ¡que alegría¡le alegra verme!

-¿y tu?

-Transfirieron a mi madre. Nos mudamos y me queda lejos la 23

-¿coincidencia?

-tal vez- le sonrío y él me sonríe. Cuando le cuente a Ichi se va a poner súper celosa.

-Tengo que ir a orientación¿vienes?- a ver, tranquila, no te pongas nerviosa relájate.

-Claro, vamos.

Caminamos por los pasillos. Si que es grande este colegio. Subimos escalones y caminamos. ¡Estoy caminando junto a Toshiro!

El pasillo de quinto año, supongo que estamos en este, amenos que Toshiro esté repitiendo año…

-Mira, es nuestro pasillo.

-Si.- Genial, seguimos en el mismo curso.

¿Quién será ella?, una chica en la puerta del tercero B me mira con odio… ¿Quién se cree?, parece que hoy todos se creen muy importantes.

Orientación al fondo… Llegamos.

-¿chicos nuevos?- nos pregunta una mujer delgada con lentes. Su cabello en un chongo mal hecho.

-Si- dice Toshiro por los dos… que lindo.

-Revisen esto.- dice la mujer y entra de nuevo en la oficina dejándole las listas a Tochiro.

-Toma- me tiende la de chicas.

Ojala estemos en el mismo grupo, por favor.

-El mío es el "D", y ¿el tuyo?- Le pregunto. Es tan guapo que en ocasiones me pregunto si no le dolerá serlo.

-Creo que tendrás que verme la cara todo el año- y me sonríe… La verdad no me afecta en lo más mínimo el tener que verlo el resto del año.

-¿ya?- la señora sale de la oficina y Toshiro le hace entrega de las listas, ella las toma y entra nuevamente.

-¿andamos?- me ofrece su brazo y yo siento que el corazón se me va a salir del pecho… es muy, muy lindo.

-Claro- le tomo el brazo y nos dirigimos de vuelta al pasillo de quinto año.

En cuatro años, lo único que quería era pasear del brazo de Toshiro, y ahora lo he logrado. Ichi se está perdiendo el mejor día de mi vida.

Suena la campana, al menos ya hemos llegado a la puerta del salón. ¡Que locura¡Mesas dobles!, entre el uniforme gris y las mesas dobles… esta escuela está de locos.

-Por aquí.- Toshiro toma una mesa para los dos… ¡Para los dos!, que grandioso día.

¿Qué le ocurre a esa tipa?, la misma del salón B entra con su mochila en el hombro, mira a Toshiro de una manera muy coqueta; por suerte no la ha visto, pero ¿Por qué me mira con odio nuevamente? Y en sima se sienta en la mesa de atrás. Aunque me parece que es una presumida, su cabello largo me agrada mucho…

-Buenos días a todos- un hombre joven entra y se coloca en el frente… supongo será profesor-, soy el profesor Li, pero pueden llamarme Fujimaro- si, definitivamente profesor-. Conozco caras del año pasado, pero veo a dos rostros nuevos en esta clase… al frente ambos por favor.

Caray, nunca me han gustado las presentaciones al frente de la clase… me pongo muy nerviosa y…

-Las damas primero- me dice Toshiro al llegar al frente… ¿Por qué tiene que ser caballeroso?

-Bien, mi nombre es Atzuko, y vengo desde la escuela 23- simple pero al punto… no fue tan difícil.

-¿Qué edad tienes?- me pregunta el profesor… ¿Por qué quiere complicar las cosas?

-16- ojala que no pregunte mas cosas.

-Bien¿que hay de ti?- le pregunta a Toshiro… me salvé por poco.

-Soy Toshiro, tengo 16 años, y vengo de la escuela 23 al igual que Atsuko.- es tan lindo…

-Que bien. Tomen asiento si son tan amables y comenzaremos con la clase…

Por mas que trato no logro tener toda mi atención en el profesor Li… solo puedo pensar en lo lindo que se ve Toshiro sentado a mi lado… esto es tan genial…

La hora del almuerzo; ojala las chicas estuvieran aquí para pasarla juntas… Siempre fue mi hora favorita del día, ya que podía platicar amenamente con las chicas sobre, bueno, Toshiro.

-¿almorzamos?- ¡Genial¡Toshiro me invitó a almorzar!

-Claro- digo sin mucha emoción expresada en mi voz, no valla a ser que se de cuenta de que lo encuentro increíblemente guapo.

Caminamos fuera del salón hasta las escaleras: que lindo es.

-Siempre pensé que eras una chica más extrovertida.- ¿Qué?

-¿Cómo?

-Si, es que siempre te veía muy platicadora con tus amigas.

-Si… bueno…. Es que….

-Entiendo. Es difícil tomar confianza¿no es así?

-Para algunos, y veo que para ti, no.

-Es diferente.

-¿Por qué?- que chico tan loco

-Por que no conozco el don de la pena.- que risa. Ahora ambos nos reímos amenamente. Que gracioso, guapo, lindo, caballeroso… es mi clase de chico.

Me siento en una barda en el jardín central, y él se sienta junto a mí. Me ofrece una croqueta de pescado y acepto una con el gusto que me da verlo sonreír. El arroz de mi mamá es delicioso, así que le ofrezco un poco, y lo acepta.- Que lindo es.

-Hola- la chica de cabello largo y mirada de odio se acercó a nosotros… ¡que arrastrada!

-Hola- creo que el hecho de que Toshiro es hombre, afecta en que no tenga prejuicios con ella.

-Hola- digo sonriendo para no parecer descortés.

-Soy Hitomi, nos conocimos en la clase.- que chica tan loca.

-¿de verdad?- el rostro de Toshiro provoca que Hitomi se sienta avergonzada. Que gracioso.

-Si.- grandioso, ahora comienza a sentirse nerviosa- No importa. Daré una fiesta la semana entrante y sin invitación no hay fiesta. Pero toma- Le tiende un sobre a Toshiro. Espera… ¿y yo?- Espero verte ahí- Presumida egoísta. Ya no tiene tan lindo cabello.

-Que antipática- ¿escuche bien?- y mal educada¿Por qué no te invitó?

-Ni pensaba ir.- soy muy mala mintiendo.

-Eres mala mintiendo.- parece que puede leer la mente.

-Apenas me conoces y ya conoces mis defectos, pero en verdad no me interesa relacionarme con alguien como ella

-La verdad es que no es nada discreta.

-¿a que te refieres?

-Si, es obvio que me invitó por ser guapo- ¡Que engreído!

-Modesto- me encanta tener un tono de sarcasmo natural.

-Es la verdad¿no?- Solo sonrío y volteo, así no sabrá que me gusta.- y a ti no te invitó por que platico contigo… Tengo ese efecto en las mujeres.- otra vez la modestia, peor me limito a soltar una pequeña risita.

Después de todo, no fue un mal día; mudarnos no fue tan malo, y la escuela no está mal… nada mal, con Toshiro en la misma clase, el año se irá muy rápido.

CONTINUARÁ

espero les haya gustado este primer Capi. Dudé mucho en comenzar a publicar este fic así que espero sus revews con lo bueno, lo malo y lo feo. kiss kiss Annie .


	2. Hitomi: Una mentira

**II. Hitomi.- una mentira.**

No fue sencillo despertarme el segundo día de clases: el primero no había estado mal, salvo por el pequeño incidente con Ukyo y sus absurdos celos. Este nuevo chico, Toshiro, es bastante bien parecido, y es muy amable, o al menos eso veo por cómo se comporta con esta otra chica, Atsuko… solo los miré por un momento, pero eso bastó para que Ukyo se pusiera como loco, y entonces decidí darle un motivo al invitar a Toshiro a la fiesta que daría en mi casa… bueno, creo que de haberme portado con más agrado, él hubiese correspondido, pero solo quería que Ukyo observara la escena: esa noche, no me llamó.

Como era costumbre, me levanté un par de horas antes de lo necesario para correr: aún no comenzaba a aclarar el día cuando salí por la puerta de atrás para no despertar a mis padres, pues les altera que yo me ejercite tanto. En fin, que cuando había transcurrido una hora de mi trote, me encontré bajo la ventana de Ukyo… en realidad, nunca antes me había ocurrido eso, pues cuidaba que nadie se percatara de que aprovechara cualquier momento para hacer ejercicio, pero me extrañó verme ahí, como si algo me hubiese empujado hasta ese lugar.

De pronto, como si él supiera que yo estaba ahí, se encendió una luz detrás de la cortina: aunque esperaba que no se diera cuenta de que yo estaba ahí, no me moví, ya que quería verlo aunque fuese por un momento, y de lejos. Y así fue: corrió las cortinas y abrió la ventana para dar una buena bocanada al aire fresco de la mañana. Se quedó ahí, contemplando al cielo por encima de los tejados de la ciudad. Parecía que algo lo perturbaba, como si algo no estuviera saliendo como él lo esperaba. Y entonces bajó la mirada con un gesto de negación, y un instante después, me miró.

No me moví. Cuando se percató que era yo, dio un sobresalto y se irguió. Fue como si yo hubiese sido el motivo de sus pensamientos, como si cualquier cosa que pasara por su mente la condujera hacia mí, y yo fuese la culpable de su agobio. Entonces me sonrió y levantó la mano para saludarme. Era tan hermoso que podría haberme quedado ahí admirándolo todo el día sin que nada más me importara, pero tenía que asistir al colegio, y antes de ello, pasar a mi casa a tomar una ducha y ponerme el uniforme. Le sonreí antes de despedirme, y me fui a trote con dirección a casa.

Al llegar, mi madre ya había comenzado su día: pasaba la mitad del tiempo regañando a mi padre por haber hecho alguna mala inversión, y la otra mitad haciendo más inversiones. Kasuga era la que en verdad se preocupaba por mi bienestar, y justo en ese momento hacía las veces de cocinera, como cada vez que trataba de hacerme comer. Por desgracia, el dinero que mis padres brindaban a la familia, no estaban dirigidos a los buenos alimentos, así que obtenía un buen pretexto para no comer nada. Al entrar en la cocina, me miró esperanzada.

-Señorita Hitomi, su madre ha preguntado por usted- la miré con duda, pues mi madre nunca hacía nada parecido-. Quiere saber si invitarás a la hija de la señora Minami. Seguramente te la habrás de cruzar por el colegio en algún momento.

-No la he invitado- sentí una horrible punzada en el estómago: había olvidado por completo a la hija de la nueva trabajadora de mamá. Su nombre era Atsuko, y seguramente sería la misma Atsuko de mi salón-. Ho le daré la invitación.

-Su madre estará muy contenta, señorita Hitomi. Siempre anda diciendo que los Tomita deben ser muy hospitalarios.

-Siempre habla de lo que no hace- dije con pesimismo, pues era verdad-. Deja de cocinar. Desayunaré en el colegio.

Me perdí escaleras arriba para tomar una ducha sin molestarme en mirar la expresión en el rostro de Kasuga. Me molestaba de sobremanera que mi madre presumiera de cualquier cosa, pero mentir de esa manera, dándose atribuciones que no merecía, eso me enfadaba más que cualquier cosa en el mundo… y dado que lo hacía todo el tiempo, prefería alejarme lo más posible de sus palabras venenosas.

La fiesta que daría esa semana no era más que la necesidad imperiosa de mi madre por llamar la atención: cada año presumía que su única hija, es decir, yo, daba las mejores fiestas en la mansión Tomita. No era del todo mentira, pero no era quien yo quería ser. Gracias a las imponentes fiestas que daba año con año, la gente se acercaba a mí solo para tener su invitación del año entrante, y la única persona que se había acercado a mí sin malas intenciones había sido Ukyo.

Antes de lograr salir de casa, me topé con mi madre en el vestíbulo: estaba demasiado ocupada con una llamada telefónica que solo me miró para decirme que la esperara. No estaba segura de querer escuchar lo que quería decir, pero si me iba las cosas podrían ser peores. En cuanto terminó con su llamada, tomó su agenda electrónica y habló como si lo hiciese hacia sí y no a alguien más.

-Invitaste a Atruko Minami, supongo.

-No he tenido la oportunidad. Le diré a Ukyo que me ayude a encontrarla y le avisaré.

-Ukyo…- se mofó-, de la casa de los Kimura, aunque "casa" es mucho decir de ese hoyo en la pared.

-Se llama departamento, mamá, y no es nada pequeño. Además, a diferencia de otras personas en este lado de la ciudad, no presume del dinero que tiene.

-Pues no le haría mal presumir un poco más…- me miró, con la típica mirada de advertencia, como si de no hacer lo que me dijera, las consecuencias serían terribles.

-No espero que mi hija llegue en bicicleta el día de su boda.

-Eso es algo que pagarán ustedes, no la madre de Ukyo.

La miré con reproche. Me cansaba que me hablara mal de Ukyo, máxime porque era el mejor chico que había conocido. A diferencia de ella, mi vida no giraba alrededor del dinero, los autos lujosos o las grandes fiestas. Pero eso era algo que ella no comprendía. Se dio media vuelta y se fue en dirección a la cochera, en done seguramente la esperaba el chofer en su flamante Mercedes coupé, y entonces pude salir de mi casa sin ser perseguida por ella: desde que comencé a salir con Ukyo, había logrado dejar de presumir los bienes familiares al llegar a la escuela.

Al cruzar la reja, Ukyo estaba cruzando la calle: generalmente me esperaba en la esquina próxima a la avenida diez, la que nos dejaba casi en la puerta del colegio; no estaba lejos de mi casa, a solo dos cuadras, por lo cual me causó sorpresa el verle ahí. Le sonreí con esmero, pues sabía que el problema del día anterior no había sido nada. Cuando estuve frente a él, me correspondió la sonrisa y tomó mi mano con dulzura.

Forma parte del equipo de yudo, lo que lo hace muy popular con las chicas. En realidad no me molesta, no soy celosa, aunque él si lo sea, porque sé que me quiere bien. En ocasiones me llega a molestar que me trate como su muñeca de porcelana, que tiene que cuidar, tener fuera del alcance de cualquiera que pueda lastimarme, pero no dejo de agradecerle que tenga toda esa clase de atenciones conmigo.

Nos quedamos ahí por un momento, mirándonos a los ojos, queriéndonos en silencio: podía haberme quedado ahí por el resto del día, y ser feliz el resto de mi vida. Pero finalmente, él me asió del brazo y me condujo calle arriba hasta la avenida.

-¿Desayunaste?

-Sí- mentí-. Es imposible decirle que no a Kasuga.

-Algún día tendrás que invitarme a probar- a pesar de que lo dijo con toda la buena intención, no pude evitar sentir culpa por nunca haberle orillado a cruzar el umbral de mi casa.

-Sabes que mi madre no aprueba lo nuestro- le dije con desgano, mirando el rayón en mi zapato derecho.

-No quise decir eso- y me abrazó con ternura. Me besó la cabeza-. Es solo que siempre dices que la comida de Kasuga es deliciosa, y nunca he tenido la oportunidad de probarla.

-Te prometo que mañana te traeré un rico almuerzo hecho por ella.

-Entonces lo esperaré con ansia.

Rompió el abrazo y tomó mi mano, como siempre lo hacía al caminar por la avenida. Tenía que pedirle una disculpa por el resultado del día anterior, pues aún me sentía culpable por haberle buscado el motivo, y entre más pronto me quitara ese peso de encima, mejor.

-¿Recuerdas a Toshiro?, ¿el chico nuevo?

-¿al que invitaste a tu fiesta?- si tono se endureció, y pude sentir su rabia alrededor de mi mano.

-Sí. Quiero decirle que lo lamento: estaba molesta porque le diste más importancia de lo que yo podría darle en cien años… pero eso no justifica lo que hice.

-No, tienes razón. No lo justifica- suspiré. Su mano no dejaba de expresar ira-. Por otro lado, será divertido hacer nuevos amigos.

Lo miré: estaba sonriendo, sinceramente. No entendía por qué me había hecho sentir miedo, pensar que tal vez estaría molesto, pero no importaba, porque no lo estaba.

-Hay algo más: mamá quiere que invite a esa chica, Minami, la que lo acompañó todo el día.

-Eso es bueno, ¿no es así?

-Ayer estaba muy envuelta en hacerte sentir celoso que no me percaté de que fui muy grosera con ella. Seguramente estará molesta.

-Te acompañaré a decírselo, y si no acepta, hablaré con ella.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- le dije cuando ya lograba ver la reja del colegio. Él asintió- ¿por qué eres tan bueno conmigo?, ¿qué hice para merecer tantas atenciones?

-Esas son dos preguntas…- y no dijo más. Miró en dirección al gran árbol, que se encontraba al cruzar la reja del lado izquierdo. Seguí la dirección que tomaron sus hermosos ojos verdes-. ¿Traes la invitación?

-Sí-eran Atrsuko y Toshiro. Sentí que no podía hacerlo.

-Hola- los saludó con cortesía-. Soy Ukyo Kimura, y ella es Hitomi Tomita.

-Soy Toshio Koike, y ella es Atsuko Minami.

-Es genial conocerlos, de manera oficial: sabíamos que Atsuko estaría por aquí este año- lo miraron con duda-. La señora Minami trabaja para la madre de Hitomi.

-Es cierto- dijo Atsuko, como si se acabara de dar cuenta de la relación que teníamos.

-Lamento mucho lo que ocurrió ayer- le dije, antes de que el remordimiento desatara el instinto de fuga-. Fui mu grosera al invitar a Toshiro a mi fiesta y no a ti. En verdad espero que me des la oportunidad de explicártelo más tarde- le tendí la invitación, sin embargo ella no la tomó. Supe que lo había arruinado-. Entiendo que no quieras ir.

Cuando tuve la intención de guardar nuevamente el papel, Toshiro lo retiró de mi mano rápidamente, pero sin ser grosero.

-Iremos- me aseguró-. Gracias por la invitación.

Me sonrió. Atsuko lo miró sin saber si agradecerle o gritarle, pero yo sabía que las cosas podrían tomar un curso mejor con la ayuda de Toshiro y Ukyo. Les sonreí a ambos antes de que Ukyo me tomara del brazo para dirigirnos al salón de clases. No era necesario que nos adelantásemos, pero a él le gustaba pasar el tiempo conmigo, y a mí no me molestaba en lo más mínimo.

Cuando les dimos la espalda a los recién llegados, no pasaron ni dos segundos antes de que comenzara el verdadero problema. Todo pasó tan rápido que ni me di cuenta de que era verdad: sentí un mareo, traté de sujetarme del brazo de Ukyo pero mi brazo se debilitó, mis piernas se dejaron vencer por el peso de mi cuerpo, y de pronto ya estaba tendida en el suelo, inconsciente.

Continuará.

* * *

_Después de mucho tiempo está terminado el segundo capítulo. Se preguntarán por qué la tardanza si es muy corto (2000 palabras), pues bien, la respuesta es que aún no estaba segura del rumbo que debía tomar cada personaje. Finalmente, después de cientos de bosquejos, este es el segundo capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten mucho. Dejen sus RR, y no olviden que se les quiere._

_Kiss kiss, Annie._


End file.
